Soft seed or pit bearing fruits (such as cherries, apricots, peaches and the like) while popular for their taste, create the problem of disposal of the pit (or stone or seed). As a result of this inconvenience, some consumers opt to not consume the fruit. Similarly, shelled nuts such as peanuts and sunflower seeds present the problem of disposal of the shells.